Son of the Sungod
by girlreadsalot
Summary: Jessica Solace doesn't remember much from a party a few weeks ago, but what she does know now is that she's pregnant. It's hard watching her baby, Will, grow up like Apollo all of the time. She wouldn't change a thing. I DO NOT OWN PJO. ONESHOT!


Jessica Solace pulled her knees to her chest. She had been throwing up for the past three mornings in a row. Certain smells made her sick, her favorite foods didn't agree with her and to top it all off she was two weeks late.

She rested her cheek on the cold porcelain of the toilet's tank as she trembled. The little stick on the bathroom counter confirmed her fears. She was going to have a baby. She was only seventeen! She wasn't ready for this. Her parents were going to kill her if she didn't guilt herself to death first.

Growing up she told herself she was never going to be pregnant at the age of seventeen. She promised herself that she wasn't going to go to parties and get drunk and not remember what had happened.

When she went to the party a few Saturdays ago she was just there to pick up her friend, Carrie. Carrie had called her, music was blaring in the background, people were being loud and Carrie herself had been talking like she was screaming through a microphone, slurring her words.

Jessica figured she should probably take her friend home before she changed her mind and tried to drive herself. So, she grabbed her keys and headed downstairs. Her dad had been watching a documentary on World War II she told him Carrie wanted her to come over for a little bit and he agreed.

When she had gotten to the party on the shore of Lake Gatlin there were people everywhere! They were dancing on the dining room table, the living room, the back deck and on the shore.

She looked for Carrie's boy-cropped fiery red hair. "Nick!" She called to a kid in her class.

"Hey Jessica!" He yelled over the din.

"Have you seen Carrie?"

"Not since she left with some guy to go to the beach."

Jessica sighed and pushed her way through the people gathered in the living room. Finally she made it down the stairs from the deck and onto the ground. Somehow a cup had ended up in her right hand.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember what had happened after that. But, she could remember when she found Carrie talking to a tall kid with blonde hair and green eyes to die for.

"Carrie! Let's go." She ordered grabbing her friend.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" The kid asked. He was staring at Jessica with interest.

"Carrie is drunk and needs to get home before she's missed." She told him bushing her brown bangs out of her face.

"I don't care about her. I'm talking to you." He was really close now. She had look up to meet him in the eye and he smelled _good_. He had a bottle of beer in his hand but it was full and he didn't seem the least bit drunk.

She wanted to tell him to go away and that she had to get Carrie home but something stopped her. "Carrie, go wait in the car. I'll be there in a few minutes. I lost my purse inside."

Carrie nodded and staggered off without a fight.

Jessica watched to make sure she was gone and when she was she turned to the kid. "Who are you?"

"I'm Apollo." He gave her a smile that almost made her melt right there.

She shrugged it was a pretty odd name, but there was an Apollo that worked in the grocery store and one in her school. So it wasn't as odd as she thought.

"I'm Jessica."

After that Jessica for the life of her couldn't remember what happened. But when she woke up the next morning she was in a bedroom of the shore house, the sheets were a mess, she had a hickey and she was naked. Not to mention how sore she was.

After she told her parents she was pregnant they kicked her out and she moved into an apartment with her older cousin.

Durning her pregnancy she looked for Apollo everywhere and he was nowhere to be found. Then, one day in April she gave birth to a little baby boy. He had a little blonde tuft of hair and green eyes. Not quite like his father's but pretty close.

She decided to name him William Solace, after her father.

One day she was getting a fussy Will up from his nap when there was a knocking at the door. She put Will on her hip and answered it. What she saw just about made her heart stop.

"Apollo?"

The kid seemed a little older than he did at the party. He ran a stressed hand through his blonde hair as he nodded. "Jessica, I have some stuff to tell you. About our…son."

She let him come in and sit on the couch.

"I _am_ Apollo."

She frowned. What kind of a puzzle was this? "Yes?"

"I drive the sun chariot, my dad is Zeus my mom is Hera and the only reason I'm here is because my sister is furious that I stole your innocence."

"Apollo, quit messing around." She didn't find this joke funny.

"I _am_ the sun god, god of music and the god of archery." He summoned a bow to prove it.

Jessica's knees felt weak. Where did he get that from?

"The fly." He said simply as he let an arrow fly.

She shrieked as the arrow struck the blue wall in her kitchen. She went over and inspected it. Just the very end of the tip had pinned a fly to the wall, killing it.

"The sun?" She asked.

Apollo held a ball of blinding light in his hand and nodded solemnly. "Now, when Will starts to figure out what he is monsters are going to chase him. I need you to take him to a camp in New York, called Camp Half-Blood. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course." Jessica promised the god.

This seemed to satisfy him because he left. She watched him pull out in a fiery red Masarati Spyder and it fly away. She felt weak at the knees.

Will grew up fast. He had an amazing voice and resembled his father with the exception of the freckles that moved from under his eyes and across his nose, which he got from Jessica.

He lived at Camp Half-Blood permanently. But he came back for the Holidays and an occasional visit. When he came back he always looked a little stronger, a little taller, a little wiser and a little more like his dad. He still had the courtesy to hug his mom and tell her how much he missed her.

"If you miss me why don't you go to camp just in the summer."

Will shook his head. "I have responsibilities at camp. I'm the new Apollo Cabin leader, because…Michael was killed in the war a few months ago."

Jessica's heart dropped to her chest. "War?"

He nodded. "It was the gods against the titans. My friend Percy Jackson led us. We won but Olympus needs some repairs."

Whenever William left from his visits Jessica couldn't help but be so proud that her son was a successful Demi-god. Even though she had a hard time raising Will alone and being alone and pregnant, she wouldn't change a thing. If she had the choice she'd do it again.


End file.
